


Fanfiction

by softwons



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Inseong is an hormonal teen, M/M, actually he's just confused, but very lightly, mentions of jaeseong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwons/pseuds/softwons
Summary: Inseong was bored and curious about what fans said about them.





	Fanfiction

Today was one of those days when Inseong would take a moment to read fan comments and maybe have a laugh or two with the memes they made. He was laying on his bed, back against the headboard, when he stumbled upon something that catched his attention more than anything.

He guessed it was one of those fanfictions they used to write. He had heard of them but never wasted time to read one. Maybe Inseong should give this one a chance.

The first thing he noticed it was tagged as '#Inda'. So it would be about Dawon and him... interesting. That wasn't too much of a shock considering that the younger was very touchy with him.

What Inseong didn't expect was for the fanfiction to be... a bunch of porn between the two. He should check what PWP means.

He stared at the ceiling with his eyes really open and big. Inseong was sure even his ears were red. And he certainly had some problem down there that he quickly tried to hide it as best as he could.

_God am I that submissive? To Dawon? He is always trying me to baby him it CAN'T be._

But him being pinned down, complying everything the younger wanted him to do... it was kinda hot, he had to admit that.

He kept wondering many things, so absorbed into his thoughts that he didn't realize Dawon was in the same room until some minutes has passed.

_Oh my fucking god._

Not only Dawon was there, but when the older came to realize, he also was very much naked, only a towel around his hips preventing Inseong from seeing the other in all his glory.

Maybe he was overreacting because Dawon was rummaging through his clothes and not minding the blonde, to be honest, and it's not like this didn't happen every other day, but he was like a teen with raging hormones that screamed 'Dawon please come and take me right now'.

—Ugh, please put some clothes on— He grabbed the first plushie he reached and threw it to Dawon, successfully hitting his back.

The younger straightened up and turned the head to look at him, at first a bit confused, but one second later he gave Inseong a playful smirk and an equally playful glance.

—Like what you see?— At that, Inseong was positive that he was flushing from head to toe. Rolling his eyes he murmured some kind of protest, but immediately started panicking because Lee fucking Dawon was walking towards him. Has he said he was naked? And started attacking him.

With 'attacking' he meant that Dawon was trying to kiss him (on the cheek, don't think anything wrong).

It was something common, but Inseong was too nervous so he fighted back more than ever until the point that they were currently wrestling. He also was trying to, umm, not let Dawon notice he was... a bit... hard. Yeah. Inseong couldn't believe a fucking fanfiction between him and Dawon did that.

_My life has turned into some lame fanfic all of the sudden, great._

Rowoon entered the room seconds later but he didn't even flinch. Just gave a weird look at them before leaving just seconds later. They were so used to Inseong and Dawon being so close, sometimes too much, that nothing surprised them anymore.

This wasn't his lucky day it seems because Dawon, even though he was smaller, was stronger than him and managed to hold Inseong down, pining both of his hands above his head. All Inseong could think at the moment was please don't let him notice my boner. And if he noticed, he didn't let the other know.  
Dawon simply planted a kiss on his cheek that lasted a few seconds more than usually, and then went to finally dress himself.

Inseong felt like dying. He curled up in his bed, his back facing the other, waiting for the purple haired boy to leave the room and have some time to relax. That had been totally different. You see, he said that it was normal for Dawon to give him one kiss or two, but the whole situation was so different, so intimate?

After a while, Dawon was finally dressed. —You know— he said just before he got out of the room. —You could have kicked me out of here if you had to take care of... that, hyung.— He gave an amused look to the blonde and of course Inseong catched the meaning.

Inseong was so, so embarrassed at Dawon's words that he didn't know what to say, opening and closing his mouth, pretty much looking like the fool he was.

What was worse, the whole situation made Inseong look like he got hard for looking at a half naked Dawon. He hoped that maybe Dawon didn't interpret everything like that. He absolutely didn't want to make everything weird between them and ending up affecting the whole group.

Luckily for him, it seemed like Dawon didn't get scared away. He just smirked at him before leaving the room.

Inseong sighed when he finally was alone, somewhat relieved. But seconds later he started freaking out again.

Okay, the normal thing would be for Dawon to be at least shook or something, right? Why wasn't he, then?

_What the fuck._

Was his life becoming actually a fanfiction?

**Author's Note:**

> If you read, thank you so much! I'm not used to write in English, I hope I didn't mess up that much.
> 
> I'll probably continue this but don't expect sexy times (at the moment).


End file.
